


Misunderstandings

by SaiyanPrincess3



Series: Drabbles [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Mild Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-19 00:38:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5949460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaiyanPrincess3/pseuds/SaiyanPrincess3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The reader doesn't realize Dean has feelings for her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Misunderstandings

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off the prompt “You know, it hurt when I realized that you’re not in love with me. But nothing can compare with the pain I felt when I saw you fall for her…”

You were making your way through the bunker back to your room. It was dark and you knew both of the boys had probably retired to their rooms for the night. You shuffled through the library and were shocked when you ran straight into Dean’s chest. 

“What are you still doing up, Y/N?” You looked up at the man that you’d loved for two years before he had found someone else when Sam had gone to hell. Now you lived with both brothers almost 5 years later and it still stung. You couldn’t be angry though, it’s not like you’d had a relationship with Dean. 

“Oh… Uh… Just…” Your voice trailed out. Dean’s eyebrow raised questioningly. 

“You should probably head to bed.” You nodded and dropped your eyes. It was easy not to think about visiting Dean while he was with Lisa during the day but at night the memories flooded back to you and they broke your heart all over again. 

“Yeah… I probably should…” You knew your voice was betraying the emotions that were swimming around in your head and you hoped Dean wouldn’t say anything. You’d done your best to hide your feelings from him, he didn’t need anymore of a burden. 

“You okay, Y/N?” You sighed, of course you couldn’t have any good luck. 

“Yeah, Dean, I’m fine.” Dean shot you a disbelieving look. 

“Quit lying to me. I’ve known you for how long? I think I know when something’s wrong with you.” You had to force back a sarcastic laugh. Sure, he knew when something was wrong most of the time but he was so blind to what the real problem was. Dean grabbed your hands and led you to a couch in the library. “Tell me what’s going on.” You sighed and settled in to ruin your friendship. 

“I’ve just had a lot of stuff from before on my mind tonight.” Dean stayed silent and looked at you, prompting you to continue. “Just while Sam was in the cage.” Dean’s eyebrows raised. 

“Why would you think about that time? It was some of the worst in either of our lives.” You shook your head and couldn’t help the laugh this time. 

“Dean you were with Lisa. How is that one of the worst times in your life?” You couldn’t look at him at this point. Your eyes were darting everywhere except at this face. 

“Y/N, my brother was in Hell, Cas never came around, and my best friend only came to see me twice in a year.” 

“I was giving you your space, away from things that reminded you of Sam.” You knew it was a lie and it sounded false even to your ears. 

“That’s bullshit and we both know it. I wasn’t going to bring it up but since we’re on this conversation, you never liked Lisa did you?” Your eyes snapped up to Dean’s. 

“That’s not it. She was great, Dean. Her and Ben were good for you.” He nodded slowly. 

“Then what was the real reason you never came around?” 

“I just… I… I couldn’t watch you with her.” Your voice was so quiet it was almost a whisper. Dean stayed quiet and you felt the words coming out of your mouth before your could stop them. “ You know, it hurt when I realized that you weren’t in love with me. But nothing could compare with the pain I felt when I saw you fall for her…” 

Before you knew what was happening Dean’s arms were around you and he was pulling you into his chest. You didn’t know when you started crying but you felt the warm tears sliding down your cheeks. 

“Sweetheart, you never said anything…” You nodded into his chest.

“I know. You called my your little sister, said I was just like Sammy. How could I?” Dean’s hands were stroking your hair has he held you close. 

“I only said those things because I thought that’s how you saw me.” You looked up at him and sniffed quietly. Dean’s lips were on yours the second your eyes met. He was soft and questioning until you deepened the kiss. By the time the two of you pulled apart there was a flush on your cheeks and both of your chests were heaving. “Let’s go to bed, sweetheart. We’ll figure this out in the morning.” You nodded and stood before following him to his room for the night. 


End file.
